


You There

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child - Freeform, Anderson-Hummel Family, Birth, Glee - Freeform, Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, Original Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Child(ren), Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Pregnancy, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, homebirth, labor, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt has a home birth.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 3





	You There

The waves of pain came every five minutes and lasted for nearly forty five seconds. It was something he had expected to happen and put himself into the right mindset to get through his labor. This time for Kurt and Blaine was crucial as they were close to meeting the child created from their love.

Though, at forty weeks pregnant, Kurt’s energy has been drained and his mentality hasn’t been the best. He constantly complains about being huge and uncomfortable but thankfully Blaine was there to tell him otherwise. It truly was a beautiful thing for them both to experience from being a married couple to becoming parents in just a mere matter of hours.

It was almost midnight and Kurt’s been laboring since 6:30 that evening. They held off from calling their midwife and instead phoned their friend, Sebastian. Surprising as it is, since high school, he and Kurt made amends and have grown a friendship together. From that, he and Blaine asked if Sebastian would like to be present for the birth of his godchild. They felt this would be something he may like and want to share with them, and with the baby as they’ll have a bond for a lifetime. Sebastian kindly accepted the offer, rather emotional even, but was honored he was able to be part of this journey with his two friends.

He had been at their house helping Kurt as much as he could. They have told him numerous times if he felt uncomfortable, they’d understand if he left or didn’t want to be part of it anymore. But, he made a promise to Kurt that he was going to be here and be present for his labor.

As Kurt progressed with his labor, his contractions were coming closer together and lasting longer. After riding the wave of the pain, Blaine had called his midwife to come and see where Kurt was at. They moved downstairs, leaving their bedroom.

Blaine helps Kurt down to the living and as he went to sit on the couch, he got a contraction and instantly held onto his husband. He kept reminding Kurt to breathe through the pain, which he’s been doing, but with the pain increasingly getting worse he didn’t know how much longer Kurt would be able to handle it.

The contractions were coming in steady intervals, and they were intense enough that he had to focus his absolute full attention in order to breathe through them. Holding onto his husband tightly, it wasn’t long until the contraction ended and he was able to fully relax on the couch. He leaned back against the cushion and rested his hand on his bump, rubbing around the fabric of his shirt.

“Hey Bas,” Kurt looked to his friend who raised his eyebrows at him. “Would you mind getting some things set up for us? I have a feeling it won’t be much longer but then again who knows.”

“Sure. What would you like me to do?”

“Well, Blaine and I have planned to have a calm and peaceful birth so if you wouldn’t mind setting up the bed upstairs since I do plan on delivering there. Have some candles ready, keep the lights dim, and after can you please make me some tea?”

“Of course. I’ll be back.” Kurt nods and watches Sebastian walk back upstairs.

Blaine took a seat beside his husband and moved Kurt down towards him so that his head was resting in his lap. Kurt smiled up towards Blaine and kept his hands wrapped together under his bump. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair and they were silent together, just hearing the breaths they were each taking. Kurt closed his eyes and just focused on his breathing.  
His midwife arrived around 1:00am. and determined that he was six centimeters dilated, but she also felt he was still in early labour. They weren’t convinced the baby would be born any time soon, the contractions needed to get a bit closer together and to be a little more consistent. For the next few hours, his midwife encouraged him to labour in different positions.

He was back on his feet, standing up to help descend the baby further through the canal. He was softly humming as his body grew tired. They haven’t slept yet but still try to remain as relaxed as they could, especially Kurt knowing he’ll need his energy during delivery.

Iris, his midwife, had been preparing her supplies up in their room knowing they plan to go there when it comes time for Kurt to push. She also brought some stuff for Kurt and Blaine as well knowing parents sometimes forget to take care of themselves once they have a newborn, so it’s just a few gifts to help them through this time.

“Ow, oooh. My legs are starting to cramp up.”

“Alright let’s sit you down and see what else we can try.” Blaine moves Kurt back onto the couch, laying him down so he can stretch his legs. “Hey Iris, can you come down here please?” He called up to her.

She came down a few minutes later and frowned seeing Kurt on the couch with his arm covering his eyes.

“His legs were starting to cramp up so I wasn’t sure if there was something else he could try to help with his labor.”

“We can try getting him into the tub?” She suggested and kneeled next to him. He removed his arm and looked at her with weary eyes. “Do you wanna get into the tub for a little bit and see how you feel? I bet the warm water will help relieve some of the pain.”

“Will it slow down my labor though?”

“I don’t think so. You’re already far along so you should be close to pushing within the next few hours.” She says.

Kurt bats his eyes at his husband and gets a nod of approval from him. “Okay.” He whispers. Iris smiles and takes his hands, helping him up. “I got him, you boys go get the tub ready.” Blaine and Sebastian nod and go up to the bathroom while Iris helped Kurt upstairs. He got a contraction along the way and gripped tightly onto the stair banister while Iris held him up.

“Deep breaths, Kurt.” She says while holding him. “It’s just a sensation, hun.”

“Mmmm, I know,” He exhales and takes in another deep breath. “Just hurts.”

“I know it does, we’re gonna help with that okay?”

He nods and lets out another breath as the pain goes away.

“Ready?” She asks.

“Yeah.” He sighs and they make it up to the bathroom where Blaine and Sebastian had the tub ready along with candles lit to help fulfill the calming aroma.

Kurt thanked them and Blaine helped him undress before getting into the liquid relief. He laid on his side and took a deep breath as he felt the pain start to go away. It was comfortable, but it wasn’t as soothing as he expected it would be, and they weren’t intending to have a water birth.

Iris went back to preparing what she brought while Blaine and Sebastian stayed in the bathroom with Kurt. Blaine sat on one side of the tub while Sebastian leaned against the counter and watched the two. It was utterly amazing how meant for each they were. They’re always so in sync and the other always knows what’s needed for each other.

“Blaine, can you-” Before Kurt could even finish, his husband dipped his hand into the water and splayed it against his lover’s swollen belly. “Mmm, thank you.” Kurt hummed with a soft smile on his face.

“Of course, love.”

Blaine’s hand moved around his bump under the water and helped ease the baby’s movements as they were rather anxiously awaiting to enter into the world.

Kurt stayed in the position for a while with Blaine helping with the baby constantly moving around inside him. They remained like this for a while and he was starting to groan as the contractions were getting stronger. He found it frustrating that he couldn’t exactly find a comfortable position to be in and was getting antsy with the whole labor thing and just wanted his baby out already.

They got him out of the tub and he moved onto his hands and knees next to their bed. It was just about five in the morning now and the contractions really ramped up. It was seriously hard work to stay focused. He remembered to breathe consistently through every contraction, clutching Blaine with a death grip. Holding his hands and keeping him near gave him a focal point and supported him through my most vulnerable and trying moments. He knew that if the pain was getting this intense, it meant it was almost time to push.

Kurt began being very vocal during this stage of labor because he felt the moans and groans would help with the pain of the contractions. He was moaning loudly while Blaine was in front of him and Sebastian was pressing into his lower back to help with the pain as well. He was very loud but neither of them cared nor minded because they knew it was helping Kurt.

“Right there, Bas. Right there. Oooh,” Kurt moaned leaning against Blaine. His fingers were tied together behind Blaine’s neck as they sat on their knees and Bas was behind him applying counter pressure to his back. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” He whined.

Blaine’s heart broke seeing and hearing how distraught and stressed out his husband was. He needed to be strong for Kurt. “Remember the first time we met at Dalton?” He asks, hoping to get Kurt to focus on it. “The first I saw you, we came down the stairs together and you asked where everyone was going?”

“You said they were going to see the warblers.” Kurt smiled a bit remembering that day.

“We were going to see the warblers.” Blaine repeats. “I looked into the most beautiful blue eyes and took your hand then we ran down the hall together.”

“I knew at that moment that I met my soulmate and the love of my life.” Kurt’s mind was at ease thinking back to the day he met Blaine. They shared their first kiss together in the common room and at that moment Kurt felt alive, he felt he knew he was going to give this heart to his boy. “I knew you were the one for me.”

“I am the one for you.” Blaine whispers. “I’m yours and I’ve loved you since the day we met. Now we’re about to have our first baby together, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Neither would I.”

“Our son or daughter is going to have the best mommy ever because you are the most loving and kindest person I know. Our child is going to be so lucky to have you in their life, I’m lucky I get to share my life with you. You, the man that I love, the mother of my child.” As he spoke, he could feel Kurt’s body start to ease up. “You’re ready for this, babe. We’re ready for this.” It was a wonderful reminder and a moment of true connection he will always remember.

**-Four Hours Later-**

Things started to happen as Kurt labored on all fours then bounced on the ball. He was now laying on the bed, the room around him set for this moment, as they got ready for delivery.

Iris set her things next to her then got a mirror situated since Kurt had requested they had it so he can watch the birth as much as he could.

He started to groan feeling a contraction.

“Alright Kurt, let's take a nice refreshing breath in,” She began sitting herself in front of him watching as he inhaled. “And let it out, good.” She nods knowing Kurt was relaxed. “Boy I want you to help hold his legs and Kurt, on your next contraction I want you to bear down and hold it for as long as you can.”

“We’re right here with you, baby.” Blaine spoke and continued to run his fingers along Kurt’s inner thigh. “You’re gonna be okay.”

“Okay.” He sighed.

The contraction started and they pulled his legs back as he began to push. Iris nodded watching and helping as the baby’s head was already easing it’s way out.

“Good Kurt.”

He continued to push while holding behind his thighs and keeping his eyes on the mirror. He started to see a dark almond shape appearing in between his legs and knew that was his baby’s head.

Kurt began to push again feeling the baby start to come lower and ease its way out.

"Good job, push again, the baby's head is coming fast."

He groans and grunts and continued to push. He kept his eyes on the mirror and dropped his hand to feel the baby's head come to a crown.

“You’re doing great, honey.” Blaine smiles as Kurt relaxes against the pillows He took a few seconds to steady his breathing then got right back into it with the boys coaching him and helping him. “Look in the mirror baby, know what pushes are helping bring our baby here.”

Kurt bore down some more and felt a hot liquid burst onto his fingers. He brought his hand up to see that it was bloody fluid and went pale.

"It's okay, just fluids from the sac probably. Blood is normal, just stay focused, and keep pushing."

"Oh fuck." He breathe and hiss from pushing. "Ohhhh."

"Everything's stretching...Beautiful, beautiful. Let your body open up, give your baby some room. “

He heaves for more air and push, letting go.

"Ooh, there you go. Yep just like that Kurt. You're doing great."

"Agh! Holy shit!"

"There's the head. Good job.“

Kurt kept a slight grip on it and felt another burst of fluids pour out onto the bed. She checked for a cord and there was nothing so she let him push for the shoulders but after going at it for ten minutes, Kurt was wearing himself out some more.

“Her shoulders are stuck and I don’t want shoulder dystocia to set in,“ Iris explained Kurt’s heart fell as he begin to tremble. "You're going to have to open your hips more and push really, really hard."

"O-Okay." He whimpers and Blaine’s reminding him that he can do this.

"Are you having a contraction?"

"Mhm."

"Okay, big breath in and push down hard." Kurt inhales and pushes down.

"Great, push, push, push! Let it go and push again!"

"Agh! Holy hell!" His chest heaves but he continues to push.

"You've got it Kurt, keep going! I’m trying to set the shoulders free here.”

Loud screams and weeps of agony erupt from him and he dug his fingers into his thighs. “Kurt, I need you to push. Baby needs to come out, come on! You're almost done! They’re moving!" He clenched his teeth and pushed hard once more freeing the shoulders and more fluids came out.

He inhales and exhales slowly then inhales again and holds it pushing down. The baby’s shoulder came out and soon the rest of their body followed. Iris carried the baby up to Kurt who took his baby in his arms, relieved they were here.

"Oh my goodness, hi beautiful...Hi." He croaks, his voice was hoarse from all his screaming. “Let’s see what we have.” He checked in between the baby’s legs and proudly smiled as she cried. “It’s a girl, B.” Her cries were the best sound he had heard in his entire life.

Blaine smiled and cried with his husband and Sebastian did the same, happy to be here for this moment.

“Shh, shh, shh, I know honey, I know.” He patted her underside as she kept wailing on his chest. “shh, it’s okay sweetheart.”

“She’s amazing Kurt.” Blaine sniffled and placed his hand over Kurt’s forehead. “you did wonderful.” He kissed Kurt on the lips and smiled down at their baby.

“Look at all the hair she has, B. Definitely an Anderson trait.” Kurt smiles as she was still opening and closing her eyes to adjust to her brand new life. “Hi baby girl, hi, I’m your mommy.”

She slowly stopped crying and was content against Kurt’s chest. He couldn’t take his eyes off her and was so in love with this being they created, little miss Olive Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel.

**-Three Months Later-**

Olivia was thriving in the world and was adorable and a little chunky monkey. She loves when her daddy sings to her and when her mommy tells her all the celebrity gossip as he reads magazines while he’s in bed with her. While Kurt’s home with Olivia, he feeds her a bottle and rocks her to sleep.

He put her down and heard the front door open knowing his husband was home from work. He went downstairs and Blaine smiled as Kurt came over and greeted him with a kiss.

“Work was good I presume?”

“Yeah, but I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too.”

Kurt goes in to kiss Blaine once more but they stop as they hear their daughter crying upstairs.

“I’ll get her.” Blaine says and pecks Kurt’s cheek.

He disappeared upstairs while Kurt got himself settled on the couch. Blaine brings her to the living room where Kurt was and sits her on his knees while she stares at her parents.

“You don’t wanna sleep cause your daddy’s home huh baby girl?” Blaine asks her. She coos at him and he smiles, kissing her nose. He looked over at Kurt and kissed him as well which made Olivia smile for the first time

Both parents were ecstatic their daughter smiled at them and did a whole lot of funny things to make her laugh. Kurt tells Blaine there’s nothing in the world that could ever top this moment and there isn’t.


End file.
